<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hermit Among You - Hermitcraft + Among Us Story by xXcherryleavesXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336376">The Hermit Among You - Hermitcraft + Among Us Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXcherryleavesXx/pseuds/xXcherryleavesXx'>xXcherryleavesXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXcherryleavesXx/pseuds/xXcherryleavesXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 people...</p><p>One ship...</p><p>And two impostors...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hermit Among You - Hermitcraft + Among Us Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ඞ</p><p>It was only right for Mumbo to go to electrical. He had a task there, so why not? Of course, everyone knew that electrical was dangerous. But Mumbo didn’t believe in that “impostor” stuff. He trusted everyone on the ship. They were his friends. It didn’t matter that Iskall kept following him. He...he was probably just curious about how to do the tasks. Mumbo was the pro at the electrical wiring tasks. Still, he had a gnawing suspicion that something was up. Mumbo opened the electrical case and started fiddling with the wires. He could hear footsteps below him. “I-its alright...its j-just someone doing a t-task…” He heard a <i>creak<i> and a small <i>slam<i>. Mumbo turned around quickly. A blade glinted in the light of the lamp. He screamed. </i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Shing!<i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Hey Grian!” Scar yelled from across the cafeteria. Grian jumped and turned around to face Scar. “Scar, don’t yell! You scared me. Even if I was right there, don’t yell because then the impostor could hear you!” Scar looked hurt. “Sorry, Grian. I...I just wanted to ask you if you had a task in electrical.” Grian shook his head annoyed. “No, I have a task in O2.” Scar looked embarrassed. “O-oh, okay. Well, see you.” He turned around and walked toward electrical. When he reached it he heard the <i> clunk! <i> of a vent cover closing. “Oh no…” He ran into the room to see Mumbo lying on the floor. “Oh my god, Mumbo!” Scar yelled out, “GRIAN!”, and ran to Mumbo’s side. Back in O2, Grian heard his name being called. “Dang it Scar!” He dropped his tools and ran to where the scream had come from. “I told you, don’t ye-” He saw Mumbo and Scar on the floor. “Mumbo!” Grian’s hands went to his mouth. Scar screamed again, “GRIAN!” But it was too late. Grian fell to the floor and before Scar could recognize who the impostor was, the blade fell.</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>False was walking to security. If she was going to be one step ahead of the impostor, she should set up camp and watch the security footage. Opening the door, she sat down in the old leather chair and turned on the camera. On the first cam, Keralis was tugging a gas container from storage. Bdubs was in admin trying and trying to get the scanner to read his card. Xisuma was in the cafeteria eating a sandwich. “Lazy X.” False muttered. She clicked through the cams screen selection and settled on electrical. She watched as the cam rotated around, until it rested at the doorway. “What is…” False squinted to make out what those lumps on the floor were. The camera turned again and False knew. “No!” She leapt out of the chair and ran to open the door, opening her arm band screen at the same time, getting ready to press report. But the door locked, and someone leapt out of the vent. False froze and didn’t do anything as she fell.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“All right, let's do this!” Keralis had opened his arm band screen and looked at the task list. “Hmm, navigation. So, flying around asteroids? I got this!” He closed the screen and jogged over to navigation. Sitting down in the fancy chair, he leaned over the control panel. Keralis turned the ship left, then right, then right again, dodging the asteroids. Finally, he set the ship on the right path. “Nice! Task completed.” He felt a cold wind pass over him. “Brrr, it’s cold in here. Maybe it's something to do with electrical? Worth a shot, I have a task over there anyway.” He leapt up and walked down the hall to electrical. When Keralis opened the door, he screamed and slammed the report button on his arm band.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> ඞ             ඞ                 ඞ                           ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Mumbo Jumbo Grian GoodTimesWithScar Falsesymmetry</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“X, you were sitting in the cafeteria the whole time.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“It wasn’t me! If you know I was sitting here the whole time, then I clearly didn’t do it!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Yeah but you could have run off when cams went off!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“I- really, Bdubs?! Really?! I swear, it's <i>always<i> the most innocent guy. Always!”</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Guys, calm down! We haven’t heard from Doc, Iskall, and Tango.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“It's not me.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Not enough evidence, dude!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Yeah, really expect us to believe that?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“You guys are crazy. I’m getting out of here.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Oh, want us to eject you? Because I will. I will <i>gladly<i> press that button, Tango.”</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Be quiet! Think about the facts! I was in the cafeteria the <i>whole<i> time. It wasn’t me!”</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Ugh, stop, X. If you are acting like this, you are clearly trying to cover up the fact that it is you. I vote X.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“WHAT?!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Honestly, I am gonna have to vote for you too, X. Sorry not sorry.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Yeah.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Me too…”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Sorry…”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“I…”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Xisumavoid was not the impostor. ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Wow… I voted out X for nothing….” Keralis shook his head. “I can’t think about things like this. It's time to do my tasks.” He walked towards O2. Grian’s tools still lay scattered. “Oh…” Keralis picked them up and opened a cabinet. He gently set them inside. “Im sorry Grian...we couldn’t save you and the others.” Keralis sighed. He opened up the O2 filter and started using the vacuum to suck out the leaves and clutter. He didn’t finish his task. He was humming a simple tune when the impostor struck, and Keralis lay on the floor unmoving.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Bdubs was in admin. Still. He kept swiping his card over and over but it wouldn’t read. He had wiped it off with a cloth, blown on it, blown on the reader, and waved the card in the air angrily. “Come <i>ON<i>!” He groaned and threw the card to the ground. It bounced and fell down to a stop. “Great, no satisfaction there.” He sat down in the chair and opened the admin screen. Bdubs didn’t understand the admin screen very well, it was very confusing. But he needed to look at something else so he could calm down. “This isn’t helping. I will just do another task.” He picked up his card and walked out. Suddenly he heard whispers. Creeping closer to the corner of the hallway, he peeked his head out to the cafeteria. Doc and someone else were sitting there, arguing. Was it...Tango? No, Tango didn’t have an- His thought was cut short as a sharp flash of pain struck him in his front. “Augh…” Bdubs lay on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds. His last second of consciousness was spent seeing Doc pick up a sharp edged thing from the floor near Bdubs.</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Iskall walked through the halls. He knew Tango was following him. That was okay. He just had to meet Doc. He jumped over Bdub’s body in the hallway and continued down to communications. He didn’t have to report Bdubs. There were only three people left. Iskall saw Doc sitting in comms. “Hey Doc. I’m here.” Doc turned around. “Ah, finally. You took your time.” Iskall frowned and sat next to Doc. “It doesn’t matter. What did you need me for?” Suddenly the doors locked. Doc jumped up from his chair and pulled out a knife. Tango was standing there, back against the doors. Doc ran towards Tango and brought the knife down, but Tango jumped to the side. Iskall reached in his pocket and tried to find his wrench, but it wasn’t there. “Dang it!” He shoved Tango to the ground, but while Tango was falling he grabbed Doc’s ankle and pulled him down too. Doc’s knife flew from his hand and landed stuck in the dashboard of the computer. Iskall pried it out and held it above his hands, but when he turned he found that Doc had gone unconscious and was lying up against the wall. “Iskall!” Tango yelled. “He’s the impostor! Stab him!” But Iskall didn’t. Instead, he grabbed some nearby rope, which would have been useful if he had noticed it before, and bound Doc’s wrists and feet with it. Tango stood still, watching him. “I thought… I thought you were an impostor too!” Iskall wiped his hands on his suit. “Yeah.” The color is Tango’s face drained. “I-” “I’m not going to hurt you.” Tango relaxed. “O-okay...what are you gonna do with Doc?” Iskall looked over. “I don't know, just leave him there.” Tango looked Iskall up and down. His face turned into a smile. “Hey Iskall, you are really cool, you know that? Not harming me, tying up the other impostor...that's really something.” Iskall blushed. He wasn’t expecting praise for killing off his friends. “Uh, thanks?” Tango’s eyes narrowed. He reached into his pocket. “Y’know, you are so cool. But not very smart.” He drew out a sword and brought it down on Iskall.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Doc blinked his eyes open. He was in a room. It was bright. His wrists and feet were tied. One other person was in the room. Well, two, if you count the body on the floor. “Iskall? Is that you?” Then his eyes closed, and he blacked out forever.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>ඞ</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, a plot twist! There were actually three impostors! I might post more Among Us + HC stories here. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>